SkyClan's Path
by Saphira.Flametongue
Summary: What happens if another band of cats came to the gorge and tried driving SkyClan out? A one-shot for now. Please tell me if I should continue this story or not.


**Disclaimer: **SkyClan or Warriors does not belong to me. If only they did though...

* * *

SKYCLAN'S PATH

The soft glow of moonlight shone washed softly across the peaceful gorge. The cold, dry wind whispered across the dusty ground and the temperature started to drop. Everything was quiet, peace, and the only figure awake was the slight tortoiseshell she-cat sitting on a high ledge, muscles strongly defined under her pelt. She narrowed her eyes, ears pricked as she scanned her peaceful surroundings, keeping watch while the Clan slept.

Suddenly, the she-cat stiffened, leaning forward and gazing intensely into the darkness. There was no moon tonight, and she could not help but shiver, recalling the furious, vicious battle with the rats. As she thought, her attention wandered, her eyes unfocused as she took a trip back in time.

How long ago it seemed. The ginger cats who had left their own Clan to help hers. Back then, she took their commitment for granted. Now, however, she herself understood the true meanings of the word _loyalty_, and appreciated how they had come to help rebuilt the once-lost Clan.

Movement flickered at the corner of her eye, and the cat jumped and spun around, mouth parted, ready to yowl a warning to her sleeping Clanmates. She managed a strangled screech, before a body of a cat slammed into her, forcing her to the ground with his larger size and weight.

Ears were pressed flat against her head, and her pelt bristled with a mixture of terror and defiance. Her attacker stared at her, fixing her with a cold, blue gaze with one paw planted on her neck. Confusion overtook her for a moment, and she simply stared, eyes wide at the unexpected threat. Back in the heart of the camp, she could hear startled wails and yowls, as the SkyClan cats struggled to hold their own in the never ending waves of attackers.

Her momentary lapse in concentration had a huge price. She refused to give in, however, relaxing her body before springing up with all her strength, managing to catch her opponent unaware. With a startled hiss and a spat curse, both cats sprang into battle, claws flashing and tails lashing. Eyes, ice blue and hazel stared into each other, contempt and disdain in one, anger and fury in the other.

"Why are you here?" She growled, voice dripping with ice. "This is SkyClan's territory."

"Not much longer," The tom retorted, before springing at her with a screech. The tortoiseshell whipped aside, bowling over and raking her claws across her face, biting down on his shoulder as his paws flailed, trying to get a grip on her sleek pelt.

"Go!" She hissed, eyes narrowed as she gave him a last bite on his ear, before stepping away and watching him streak off.

Spinning round, she launched herself off the ledge and into the midst of battle, struggling to get through to her brother. "Sparrowpelt!" She yowled, eyes blazing as she half-pushed, half-fought her way through to him.

As she did, he nodded at her. Clawmarks ran down the length of his pelt, but they didn't look deep. "Cherrytail!" He gasped. "Thank StarClan you're here. There're too many of them. Leafstar wants the Clan to get out before it's too late."

The she-cat hissed with disbelief, whirling round of rake her claws over the shoulder of one of the attackers.

"Retreat?" She hissed in disbelief. "We're not giving up so easily!"

She started to leap forward, before her brother bowled her over, pelt bristling. "Mousebrain!" He hissed. "Do you actually _want_ to be killed? There are too many for us to fight off. Come on!"

Letting her up, he shoved her forward, fleeing the caves that had been her home for seasons. Side by side, they ran, ignoring the derisive yowls that were angled at them as they bolted out of their camp, bounding down to the river where the remaining cats of their Clan were waiting.

Both cats slowed down as Leafstar approached, dipping their head with respect. "Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt," She breathed, eyes closing with relief. "You're safe."

Cherrytail spared a glance at the rest of her Clan. Alarm lurched in her paws as she realized that Morningmist and a few other cats were gone.

"Where's Morningmist?" Cherrytail demanded, heart pounding as she saw her leader exchange a glance with Sharpclaw.

"I'm sorry…" Leafstar said softly. "She didn't make it." Her eyes were soft and sad, as the rest of the Clan gathered around her.

Numb with shock, Cherrytail stepped back, shaking as Leafstar began to address the Clan. Morningmist…. She had been her best friend since she had joined the Clan not long after Firestar and Sandstorm had left. And she was gone. Cherrytail struggled to keep herself from sinking to the ground and wailing like a lost kit.

"… Sharpclaw and I have decided that we will need to move and seek our future elsewhere." Cherrytail bolted upright, eyes growing wide with dismay, be grief for her friend pushed to the side of a moment.

"You've got to be joking!" She cried, springing up from where she had been sitting. "This is our home!" The Clan murmured with agreement, as she waited impatiently for her answer.

"We have discussed this," Leafstar spoke authoritatively, voice leaving no room for arguments. "It would be foolish to think we can beat that many cats. They weren't even using half of their forces."

As she paused, the sound of cats wailing with triumph reached the stricken Clan.

Her eyes hardened, paws kneading the earth as she lashed her tail back and forth. "I won't lose anymore cats," She said quietly. "Come."

Flicking her tail, the leader of SkyClan disappeared into the shadows, as silently, hesitantly, her Clan followed.

Cherrytail looked around when she felt a pelt brush hers, and she turned to see Sparrowpelt beside her.

"We'll be okay," He said, in a vain attempt to comfort her.

_No we'll not!_ She struggled not to spit out a reply as she followed her Clan, lingering at the back, unwilling to leave the place she had grown up in since birth.

With a last look at their former camp, a last glance around at their territory, the SkyClan cats slipped silently away.

As the last cat disappeared through the green bushes, its leaves quivered, before becoming still. With that, SkyClan left the gorge that had been their homes for seasons, leaving nothing but fading scents and memories to show that they'd been there.

Once again, SkyClan had been driven out of their home.

* * *

**Author's note:** So... How's it? I'm debating whether to turn this into a full-length story. Should I? Please review! (:


End file.
